Astray Guy
by sab montgomery
Summary: Chuuya lelah. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Dia rindu seseorang dan seseorang itu justru merindukan orang lain/"Aku kangen Odasaku."/"Sekalian saja kangen Atsushi, Akutagawa, dan mantan-mantanmu yang lain."/Hanya sepenggal kisah perjuangan anak SMA banyak mantan yang mencari cinta sejati/AU/Soukoku/High School!Stray Dogs


**A/N:**

Cerita ini mengambil alur di sebuah sekolah di pinggir pelabuhan Yokohama. Tidak ada _ability_ atau sebangsanya, ini murni kehidupan normal anak SMA. Berfokus pada kehidupan cinta remaja seorang Dazai Osamu yang diceritakan dari beragam sudut pandang. Anggap saja semua karakter BSD itu selisih umurnya cuma setahun dua tahun 8DD

 _Well_ , _enjoy_ ~

 **. . .**

"Tujuanmu ikut OSIS apa?"

Hening.

Satu detik. Kunikida Doppo menaikkan alis.

Dua detik. Kunikida Doppo mulai mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke meja, Fukuzawa Yukichimasih _stay cool_.

Tiga detik. Kunikida Doppo merasa tiga detik adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagi seseorang untuk mengingat kata-kata yang terjepit di antara urat saraf otaknya. "Hei," katanya geram. "Kau belum menyiapkan jawaban?"

"Sssht, Kunikida- _kun_ , tidak boleh _su'udzon_!" Dazai Osamu yang sedari tadi hanya diam di pojokan, memandang laut dari balik jendela, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kau pasti punya alasanmu sendiri `kan, Atsushi- _kun_?"

Nakajima Atsushi mengangguk. Dia melonggarkan kerah _gakuran_ yangmencapai dagunya. Maklum, seragam baru, masih kebesaran. Atsushi menolak ketika Ibunya hendak memesankan ukuran yang pas dengan tubuhnya. "Nanti kalau tahun depan sudah kekecilan bagaimana, Bu? Masa harus pesan lagi?" Tipikal anak yang tidak mau merepotkan orang tua, Nyonya Nakajima tidak menyesal harus bersusah payah mengejan untuk mengeluarkannya enam belas tahun yang lalu.

"Lihat? Dia punya alasan."

Kunikida membenarkan letak kacamata di batang hidung. "Kalau begitu katakan!"

"A-aku hanya ingin me-menegakkan keadilan.." Suara Atsushi mengecil di bagian akhir. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Ruangan yang memang sudah hening bertambah hening. Bahkan jam pun berhenti berdetak.

" _Sachou_ , baterai jamnya habis," ucap Dazai memecah hening.

" _We-a_ Ranpo, dia sedang di koperasi sekolah, bilang titip baterai dua batang."

"Siap!"

Dazai Osamu mengeluarkan ponsel pintar dari sakunya, menekan _icon_ aplikasi berwarna hijau dengan gambar telepon putih. Oh, kebetulan sekali. Edogawa Ranpo sedang _online_. Dia mengetikkan dua buah kalimat:

 _Ranpo-_ kun _,_ Sachou _bilang titip es gori-gori_ _dan baterai dua. Ada sesuatu yang menarik di ruang OSIS, cepatlah kembali : p_

"Kenapa kau ingin menegakkan keadilan?"

Suara penuh wibawa Fukuzawa Yukichi mengalihkan perhatian Dazai. Dia kembali pada dunia. Anak tahun pertama itu gemetaran. Bukannya Dazai sok bisa ilmu psikologis, _wong_ dia anak IPA _toh_ , hanya saja Atsushi memang menampakkan gelagatnya. Dia gemetaran hebat sampai kursinya juga bergetar. Dazai ingin tertawa, tapi dia berusaha menjaga citranya sebagai kakak kelas yang baik, jadi Dazai menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Kunikida.

"Hm?" Kunikida menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sudah lebih dari tiga detik.

"Ayolah, Kunikida- _kun_! Kalau kau mengintimidasinya seperti itu, semua orang juga akan takut."

"Aku tidak mengintimidasinya."

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan matamu dengan kacamata baca." Dazai menepuk bahu Kunikida dan berbisik di telinga Fukuzawa, " _Sachou_ , serahkan yang ini padaku. Bagaimana pun dia harus masuk Armed Detective Agency."

Kunikida gatal ingin menendang Dazai ke langit-langit. "Hentikan nama bodoh itu, Dazai. Kita ini OSIS."

"Ya, baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu," jawab Fukuzawa sembari menghela nafas.

" _Sachou_ , kau mengizinkannya!?" Kunikida sudah siap dengan serentetan alasan mengapa Nakajima Atsushi harus tetap di ruang OSIS untuk diwawancarai—bukan malah diseret keluar oleh Dazai yang sedang pencitraan—yang salah satunya sebenarnya karena dendam pribadi Kunikida pada Dazai, tetapi ketika Fukuzawa sudah memutuskan, maka dia hanya bisa kembali duduk di tempatnya sembari merengut. "Dasar Dazai, selalu seenaknya."

"Biar saja," ucap Fukuzawa menangkan. "Selanjutnya!"

 **. . .**

 **Sab's Present**

 **Astray Guy**

 **A Soukoku Fanfiction**

 **Chapter I : Armed Detective Agency**

 **Warning: Typo(s), AU, OOC(s), sho-ai**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs belong to Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa35**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fiksi ini**

 **Don't Like Don't Read, guys! 8D**

 **. . .**

Dazai rasa mereka sudah cukup jauh dari ruang OSIS, tetapi Nakajima Atsushi tidak juga berhenti bergetar. Dia sudah berkali-kali mengajaknya bicara namun selalu tidak disambut. Akhirnya Dazai mendudukkannya di samping _vending machine_.

"Mau teh?" Untungnya, kali ini Atsushi mengangguk. Padahal Dazai sudah berniat akan meninggalkannya saja kalau dia dikacangi lagi. Dia mengambil recehan dari saku _jersey_ olahraga. Sekaleng teh dingin meluncur turun bersama dengan bunyi berisik. "Ini," ucapnya.

Atsushi mendongak. "Tidak ada yang hangat, _senpai_?"

Dahi Dazai berkedut sekali. Ini anak banyak maunya. "Tidak ada, ini `kan musim panas."

"Yasudah, tidak apa-apa. _Arigatou_ , _senpai_."

Atsushi mengambil tehnya dari uluran tangan Dazai. Telapak tangan mereka sempat bersentuhan dan itu menimbulkan sensasi aneh bagi Dazai. Bukan sensasi kupu-kupu di perut bawah, hanya sebuah misteri yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Kenapa tangan Atsushi bisa halus seperti seorang perempuan?

"Apa diwawancarai benar-benar menyeramkan?" tanya Dazai santai.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sangat gugup dan gemetaran?"

Atsushi meneguk tehnya sekali, lalu dia segera menatap Dazai tepat di mata. "Kunikida- _senpai_ terlihat ingin melahapku bulat-bulat."

Dazai tergelak. "Benar kan!? Dia bahkan pernah benar-benar menelanku!"

"Menelanmu sungguhan, _senpai_!? Dia ini _ghoul_? Tapi kenapa Dazai- _senpai_ masih hidup? Oh, jangan-jangan Dazai - _senpai_ ini _ajin_!?"

"Bicara apa _sih_?" Dazai tertawa kecil sembari menepuk kepala Atsushi. "Dia melahapku dengan dokumen-dokumen OSIS sebagai hukuman karena aku bolos rapat OSIS seminggu penuh. Hahaha."

"Huh,itu _sih_ murni salah _senpai_! Kukira apa."

Atsushi merengut dan Dazai kembali tertawa. Lalu sinar mentari musim panas memaksa Dazai untuk menengadah, menatap langit biru tanpa awan. Duduk berdua dengan orang yang baru kau kenal dan berbincang ringan, itu sedikitnya menghangatkan hati Dazai. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Atsushi tengah memandang langit yang sama dengannya. Bahkan matahari terefleksikan jelas oleh bola mata emas bergradasi ungu tersebut.

Semua ini nyata.

Dan Dazai segera merasakan perasaan abstrak yang kuat ketika Atsushi menoleh padanya dengan kedua bola mata yang bersinar. Wajah yang _fresh_ dan sangat polos—Nakajima Atsushi seputih kertas.

"Aku bukan anak jenius, aku murid kelas D—yah _,_ itu masih lebih baik dari kelas E. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak suka dengan anak-anak kelasku yang keterlaluan. Mereka sering melakukan vandalisme dan _bullying_. Oh, aku bukan salah satu korban _bullying_ ," ucap Atsushi cepat ketika Dazai mulai melemparkan tatapan kasihan. "Tapi aku tidak berani menegur mereka. Jadi kurasa apabila aku masuk Armed Detective Agency, aku bisa menegakkan keadilan dan membela para korban _bullying_."

"Oh, kau bahkan tahu nama itu!"

"S _enpai_ bercanda? Armed Detective Agency adalah organisasi paling bergengsi di kelasku! Banyak sekali fansmu di kelasku!"

Dazai menyeringai. "Apa kau penggemarku juga? Mau minta tanda tangan?"

"Sanyangnya bukan. Aku bahkan baru pertama kali melihat orang aneh seperti Dazai- _senpai_ tadi!" Sedetik kemudian, Atsushi menyadari ucapannya dan secara refleks menutup mulut. "Ah, maaf! Maksudku—"

Dazai sebetulnya kesal. Ini anak keterlaluan juga. Kalau dia masih bergabung dalam Port Mafia, Atsushi pasti sudah masuk ke dalam _list_ orang-orang wajib _bully_. Tetapi dia memutuskan untuk berubah dan Dazai ada di Armed Detectve Agency kini, jadi dia berusaha menahan kedutan di matanya dengan segaris senyum. "Haha, santai saja denganku. Baiklah, Atsushi- _kun_ , kurasa aku harus kembali ke ruang OSIS. Hasilnya akan diumumkan tiga hari dari sekarang."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Dazai- _senpai_!" ucap Atsushi sembari membungkuk.

Dazai melambaikan tangan dan dia berbalik, menyusuri jalanan kecil untuk sampai ke gedung. Dari ekor matanya, seseorang dengan _jersey_ hijau tampak berjalan dengan minuman isotonik di tangannya. Ia tampak sangat pucat.

 _Well,_ itu bukan urusannya.

 **. . .**

Ketika Edogawa Ranpo datang dengan dua buah es _gori-gori_ , Kunikida menaikkan alis. Dia merasa hari ini telah banyak sekali menaikkan alisnya. "Kau bisa batuk."

"Yang satu ini untuk _Sachou_ , kok!" ucapnya riang sembari menghampiri Fukuzawa yang sedang khidmat membaca lembaran formulir calon anggota Armed Detective Agency. "Ini, _Sachou_ , es pesananmu."

"Aku tidak pesan es _gori-gori_." Fukuzawa menatap Ranpo. Eskpresinya sedatar papan. "Batu baterainya mana?"

"Aku tahu ini pesanannya Dazai." Ranpo dengan kurang ajar duduk di atas meja Fukuzawa dan menyuapkan sesendok es ke mlutnya. "Di luar sedang panas, _Sachou_. Tidak apa-apa, makan saja."

Fukuzawa menatap sebentar pada kuliner itu. Embun esnya turun perlahan mengikuti lekuk gelas yang mengilap. Batu es yang teriluminasi cahaya keemasan mentari di siang bolong mau tak mau menggoda kerongkongan Fukuzawa. "Baiklah, aku ambil."

Edogawa Ranpo dengan senang hati memberikan es gori-gori itu pada Fukuzawa. Dia membayangkan wajah kesal Dazai dan itu membuatnya cekikikan. Kunikida menggelengkan kepala dan menumpukkan dokumen di meja sofa, memberi Ranpo insyarat untuk mengerjakan bagiannya. Dan ketika pintu diketuk, Ranpo pikir itu Dazai. Dia sudah dalam pose terbaik untuk menggoda seseorang yang kehausan setengah mati dengan semangkuk es. Kunikida menaikkan alisnya lagi untuk pose Ranpo yang itu. Tetapi ketika pintu ruang OSIS terbuka, Yosano dan Tanizaki datang berbarengan dengan wajah lesu.

"Oh, turunkan suhu AC-nya!" Yosano melenggang menuju sofa dan segera meraih remot AC.

"Jangan, Yosano- _san_ , ini suhu yang ideal agar kulit tidak kering," ucap Kunikida, matanya masih tertuju pada kertas formulir. "Ini, _sachou_ , menurutku yang ini pantas dipertimbangkan."

"Persetan dengan kulit kering, aku pakai _lotion_."

Lalu Yosano menurunkan suhunya dan membuat Ranpo menggigil. Dia merapat pada Tanizaki. "Es gori-gori?"

"Tidak usah, terimakasih." Tanizaki menolak dengan senyum dan gelengan singkat. "Bagaimana dengan wawancaranya? Maaf kami tidak bisa ikut."

"Klinik tiba-tiba penuh dengan orang-orang yang demam musim panas. Aku gagal paham kenapa." Yosano menggelengkan kepala. Dia benar-benar tampak kelelahan.

"Semuanya lancar. Terimakasih telah membantu Yosano, Tanizaki - _kun_ ," jawab Fukuzawa. Tanizaki mengangguk semangat, jarang-jarang senior kebanggaan Armed Detective Agency itu mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Sekarang bantu Ranpo memindai formulirnya!"

BRAK! Tepat ketika itu, pintu dibuka dengan kelewat semangat. Tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Hanya ada satu orang tidak waras di antara mereka. Berambut coklat, bermata gelap, tinggi semampai, berwajah tampan—tetapi sebagai pengingat, hanya ada satu orang tidak waras di antara elit Armed Detective Agency; Dazai Osamu. Dia masuk sembari menari-menari dan menyapa setiap orang. Hanya Tanizaki yang berbaik hati membalas sapaannya walau karena tidak enak hati.

Lalu dia melenggang menuju meja Fukuzawa, yang paling besar dan rapi meskipun termasuk yang paling banyak tumpukan dokumennya. " _Sachou_ , wawancaranya sudah selesai."

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Dia terdengar sangat Armed Detective Agen— _Sachou_! Kau makan es gori-gori punyaku?" Edogawa Ranpo terkekeh di balik tumpukan dokumennya. Cukup keras hingga sampai pada gendang telinga Dazai. "Ranpo- _kun_ sialan! Ganti punyaku!"

Ranpo _nyengir_ kuda dan melompat melewati sofa. Dia menghilang di balik pintu dan Dazai lebih dari mengerti bahwa itu adalah isyarat pertandingan. Kunikida memijit pelipisnya. Bisa-bisa tahun depan dia sudah ubanan kalau terus ada di sini. Belum lagi kemungkinan terbesar dialah yang akan menggantikan Fukuzawa Yukichi.

"Hei, Dazai, tidak usah dikejar."

Tetapi di ruangan itu sudah tinggal empat orang. Dazai berlari mengejar Ranpo. Tidak dengan sekuat tenaga. Oh, dia ini atletis. Lihat saja perutnya yang bagai _bias_ roti sobek dari negeri gingseng. Dia juga _bias_ di Stray Dogs Academy. Lihat saja berapasang-pasang mata yang meliriknya dengan nafsu—sebenarnya itu nafsu ingin membunuh, jangan katakan itu pada Dazai atau dia akan lompat dari atap sekolah dengan segera.

Dan ternyata Ranpo tidak bisa diremehkan. Pemuda itu sudah tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Dazai menampah _speed_ berlari dan ketika berbelok di tikungan, dia tergelincir dengan bahu membentur tembok. Tubuh Dazai terpantul menuju sisi lain koridor dan tepat ketika itu, dia menabrak seseorang dan mereka jatuh bersama.

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Yang dia tabrak bahkan tidak meringis. Hanya deru nafas cepat Dazai yang terdengar. Dia bersusah payah meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dazai jatuh menimpa seseorang dengan posisi telentang. Seseorang itu ditindih Dazai dengan posisi tengkurap. Dalam hati Dazai mengucap syukur karena mereka tidak jatuh berhadapan seperti serial telenovela di televisi, karena bahkan dengan posisi berlawanan seperti ini saja aroma seseorang itu sudah membuat Dazai merasa bak memakan permen nona-nona.

"Heh, bego. Mau sampai kapan tiduran di punggungku? Memang aku ini ranjang, apa?"

Secara refleks Dazai bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bokongnya seolah dia jatuh di pasir dan mengotori celana. "Yah, aku hanya heran kenapa ranjangku berubah kecil, mungil, bau—" Jeda sejenak. Dazai menatap balik pemuda yang tengah menatapnya tajam itu. "—dan keras."

Dazai tidak salah lihat. Nakahara Chuuya memang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Terserah katamu."

Lalu Chuuya melenggang melewati Dazai. Sebuah momen yang jarang terjadi. Biasanya keadaan paling baik adalah minimam lebam di wajah keduanya.

"Chuuya, jangan lupa makan dan istirahat. Aku tidak mau kau mati sebelum aku berhasil mengirimmu ke rumah sakit."

Untuk lima detik ke depan Chuuya hanya melanjutkan berjalan biasa, tetapi dia segera menujukkan jari tengahnya pada Dazai dan Dazai segera tahu bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Jadi dia kembali berlari mengejar Ranpo, tanpa tahu bahwa Chuuya berbelok menuju klinik dan merobohkan dirinya di ranjang.

 **. . .**

Tiga hari berikutnya, papan pengumuman menyaingi tukang roti di kantin. Selembar kertas besar dengan empat nama dicetak besar-besar ditempel di sana. Nomor urut pertama, Miyazawa Kenji. __Nomor urut kedua, Tanizaki Naomi. Di bawahnya ada Nakajima Atsushi. Dan paling bawah adalah Izumi Kyouka.

Koridor yang sebenarnya luas itu jadi terasa sempit dan berisik. Dazai seketika merasa ada di pasar ikan. Dia menemukan seseorang bersurai platinum yang tengah menampar dirinya sendiri, bukan makna konotasi. "Hei, Atsushi- _kun_."

"Dazai- _senpai_!" Nakajima Atsushi meloloskan diri dari lautan manusia. Dia berjalan di samping Dazai. Entah mau kemana, Atsushi ikut saja. " _Arigatou gozaimasu, senpai_!" Atsushi berhenti sebentar untuk _ojigi_.

"Haha, bukan masalah. Lagi pula itu keputusan semua anggota Armed Detective Agency, kok."

"Bagaimana pun aku bersyukur karena Dazai- _senpai_ yang mewawancaraiku!"

Begitu melewati kebun sekolah, Atsushi sadar tujuan mereka; kantin sekolah. Dazai bukan tipe orang yang membawa _bento_ ke sekolah, terlihat jelas sekali. Tetapi Nyonya Nakajima selalu menyelipkan kotak _bento_ ke dalam tas Atsushi setiap pagi. Jadi dia menarik lengan baju Dazai. " _Senpai_ , mau makan di atap?"

"Tidak usah, kantin sedang sepi," jawab Dazai. Dia tersenyum untuk menenangkan raut kecewa Atsushi.

"Tapi aku bawa bekal. Kita bisa makan bersama!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Dazai berbalik haluan. "Ayo ke kelasmu untuk mengambil bekalnya!"

Sewaktu dia masih menjadi anggota Port Mafia, ada seorang kakak kelas yang selalu menjadi figur panutannya. Dia sering mengatakkan, rezeki jangan ditolak. Jadi dia juga tidak akan melewatkan yang satu ini. Kalau dia bisa dapat makanan gratis, kenapa harus repot-repot mengeluarkan uang?

 **. . .**

Sebenarnya Dazai tidak trauma untuk pergi ke atap. Malah, dia ingin sekali setiap hari pergi ke atap dan sewaktu-waktu mencoba melompat. Siapa tahu mati betulan kan. Tetapi semenjak masuk Armed Detective Agency—Dazai lebih suka nama itu dari pada OSIS, terdengar bodoh—Kunikida melarangnya kemari.

"Kalau kau mau makan sembari melihat pemandangan, datang saja ke ruang OSIS. Dari jendela juga bisa lihat laut."

Dazai pikir Kunikida tidak pernah merasakan sensasi makan di atap sebelumnya. Laut Yokohama lebih indah dilihat dari luar ruangan dari pada melalui jendela persegi yang terbatas. Kalau cuacanya cerah, kau bisa mendapatkan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Kalau beruntung, akan ada angin yang bertiup dan kau akan akan segera merasa bersyukur diberi hidup. Terutama bagi Dazai. Ada banyak kenangan di tahun pertamanya di tempat ini.

Dan itu sebenarnya adalah kebanyakan penyebab kenapa dia tidak makan di atap.

Dazai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk; _flashback_. Dia merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan kunci.

"Sudah kuduga Dazai- _senpai_ punya kuncinya!"

"Aku ambil diam-diam dari meja _Sachou_ , jangan bilang-bilang ya," ucap Dazai, dia menaruh telunjuknya di bibir. Atsushi tertawa tertahan dan mengangguk semangat. Tetapi tidak dengan Dazai. Dia tidak semangat ketika mengetahui pintu itu tidak terkunci. "Sepertinya ada orang yang kemari juga."

"Masa _sih_? Yang punya kunci atap `kan hanya Armed Detective Agency."

"Sebenarnya Port Mafia juga punya satu. _Well_ , namanya juga anjing penjaga."

Dazai membuka pintu atap. Biarlah jika dia memang akan bertemu dengan Nakahara Chuuya lagi. Mungkin ini hari sialnya yang lain di minggu ini. Tetapi dugaannya salah. Tidak ada siapa pun di atap. Atsushi langsung menerobos masuk dan berputar-putar seperti anak _playground_ , entah maksudnya apa.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, _senpai_. Atap ini milik kita hahaha!"

Kata 'kita' terngiang-ngiang di kepala Dazai. Dia duduk di ujung, merapat pada pagar pembatas dan membiarkan kakinya menjulur ke bawah. Laut Yokohama terlentang luas. Birunya sangat padu dengan langit. Dazai bisa melihat beberapa kapal ikan di ketidak-terbatasan.

"Lautnya indah, _senpai_." Atsushi membuka kotak _bento_ dan membagi dua isinya. "Tidak salah aku masuk Stray Dogs Academy."

Dazai mengambil makanannya, menyelipkan terimakasih sebelum sebuah sushi masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Ya, hahaha, kalau tidak kita tidak akan bertemu kan?"

Atsushi mengangguk. "Sebenarnya Ibu ragu memasukkanku ke sini. Nama sekolahnya aneh _sih_. Kita kan manusia, bukan anjing."

Dazai tidak merespon yang satu itu. Dia fokus pada makanannya. "Apa Atsushi- _kun_ bisa masak?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Aku selalu membantu Ibu di dapur. Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu memasaklah untukku sekali-kali." Dazai menoleh pada Atsushi. Pemuda polos itu tengah menatapnya juga dengan manik besarnya. "Masakan Ibumu enak, jadi kurasa masakan Atsushi- _kun_ juga pasti tidak kalah enak."

Atsushi merona. Dia menyembunyikannya dengan segera menatap laut. "Ba-baiklah. Besok akan aku masakkan sesuatu untuk Dazai- _senpai_."

Dazai Osamu megangguk, "Aku tidak sabar." Dia diam-diam menyeringai. Ada ikan yang terjerat umpannya. Tentu saja pemancing mana pun akan senang.

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **A/N** :

Oh, saya gak kayak Asagiri Kafka- _sensei_ yang bikin Chuuya merasa bersenang-senang dahulu, bersakit-sakit kemudian :( Saya mau Chuuya sakitnya duluan aja, senengnya belakangan, sesuai sama peribahasanya. Sebenernya _chapter_ 2 udah selesai, nanti saya usahakan _update_ secepatnya. Btw _chapter_ 2 Chuuya gak nongol bentar doang kok 8D

Bersedia review gengs?


End file.
